


I love you like how I love trouble

by SlLHOETTE (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Reform School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SlLHOETTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is brought to a reform school by his dad to change for the better. Now Luke certainly disapproves of his dad's decision and is determined to get out as soon as possible. There, he meets Ashton, the student council president and his sassy roommate who confuses him most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you like how I love trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at description like wtf-  
> but this is gonna be my first fic with lots of chapters  
> please be good to me and i apologize for my errors  
> and some names like the street and the school and anything are fictional

  _Reform school._

 

  Luke’s head was swirling along the slow music of his dad’s car, glaring at everything he could see along the way. His dad was driving in a slow pace, and Luke just wanted his dad to bring him home. He hated the stillness. He hated this. He hated his life. He was trying to ruin it while his dad wanted him to fix the mess he made.

 

  _Reform school._

 

  Luke’s stomach churned uncomfortably by the thought that he was going to a foreign school with foreign people, and who knew what could happen to him. He’d rather die than be with those prim students who only knew how to sit up straight, study, and basically act like a goody two shoes. _Reform school my ass._

  His dad halted as the traffic lights shifted red, checking up on him with a warm smile on his face. “Are you excited, Lucas?”

 

  Luke scowled, his hands making exaggerated movements. “Wow, thank you for fucking asking cause I'm not.”

 

  His dad eyed him disapprovingly. “What did I told you about your mouth, Lucas?”

 

  “It's really useful for blowjobs.”

 

  His dad sighed, probably disappointed at Luke but he couldn't care less, then drove all the way to Hampshire Street when the lights blinked to green. Luke could not calm himself down. He really wanted to jump out the window and just go back to Australia but he restrained himself by plugging his earphones, blasting a strangely loud punk music that he suspected Michael had downloaded for him. He was alright, for the mean time.

 

  It was already noon when they got to their destination. Luke remained inside the car while his dad talked to the stout lady outside, smiling like the polite man he was. Luke wondered if he was his legitimate dad for his whole existence. Lazily and more unwillingly, he slid the car door open and put on his shades.

 

  A girl dropped her all the books she was holding. A boy bumped into a wall. Almost everyone stopped in their tracks. Luke smirked. Most ladies fainted. The fat woman looked at him frowningly.

 

  Very tight skinny jeans. Check.

 

  Blonde hair in a quiff. Check.

 

  Nirvana shirt. Check.

 

  Lip piercing. Hell yeah.

 

  Luke made his way and stood beside his dad. While his dad looked jolly and a friendly person with his warm green eyes and tan skin, he was the total opposite. His blue eyes were like lightning piercing through your soul, pale skin, hot, gorgeous, and intimidating. While his dad was sunshine, he was the storm.

 

  “So I’m guessing he’s your son?” the fat woman scrutinized Luke from head to toe which made him uncomfortable, but he was used to it. He was used to the attention. He was unfazed.

 

  “Yeah, though we aren't much alike he is positively my son. He got his personality from his mother, Ms. Courtney. And the blue eyes, may I add.”

 

  Luke cringed when his mom was mentioned. His dad could feel his discomfort, deciding to change the topic instantly. “So I’ll be leaving him to your care, Ms. Courtney.”

 

  The fat woman who stood stiffly flashed her blinding white teeth.” Yes of course. This reform school’s goal is to basically teach discipline, good manners, and quality education to its students. You don’t have to worry, Mr. Hemmings. By the end of the year, your son will learn it all and strive to be the best.”

 

  Luke ignored the urge to roll his eyes. They will expect him to change his life for the better? Bullshit. If it wasn’t for the remaining sanity he had, he could’ve run off from this shit he was experiencing. He’s sure enough the whole year would be pure torture to his ass.

 

  When his dad left after gently patting Luke's back, there was a blonde-haired girl in a bun approaching the oversized woman who was called Ms. Courtney by his dad. “Mother, who is this gorgeous guy?” She batted her eyelashes to Luke.

 

  Thick make-up, big lips that's so not kissable, and eyes like an owls, she was definitely not Luke’s type. He gripped his luggage and spoke before Ms. Courtney could answer her daughter. “Where could I find the admission’s office?”

 

  “Ohh, it’s over there!” the girl squealed like a chipmunk. “By the way, I’m Althea. Want me to escort you on the way?” she uttered in a flirtatious tone.

 

  Luke walked away immediately, not bothering to thank that girl with a nasty everything. The school year had barely even started yet and he was already looking forward to end it. Partly because of that girl.

 

  He sighed heavily and went inside the office without bothering to knock, greeted by the sight of a curly-haired boy wearing thick-rimmed glasses and neat uniform, standing beside the office table in stiff manner. The boy gawked in surprise. “God, you scared me! At least give a warning!”

 

  Luke watched the boy, obviously amused. “Usually, anyone would faint when they see me. “

 

  The nerd boy scowled at Luke and ignored what he had just said, handing him his printed schedule and the ugly uniform he was supposed to wear. “Ms. Aubrey is not here today and I help her when she’s not around. My name’s Ashton and I will be your roommate.”

 

  A frown formed on Luke’s face as he scrutinized Ashton. “I refuse to share with you. I demand a fucking own room.”

 

  Ashton seemed unaffected by Luke’s threatening aura. “Your wish is unfortunately not my command. Complaining is useless too. I’m the student council president here so better fix that vile attitude of yours before I give you a demerit.”

 

  He laughed at Ashton, seemingly amused by what he had said. “Fuck my ass!”

 

  Ashton glared at him through his glass. “Watch it, Hemmings.”

 

  “Oh? I thought we’re stating the impossible?” Luke was smirking and Ashton merely shrugged.

 

  “A demerit equals no gadgets for a whole month as a punishment.” 

 

  Luke ignored how Ashton smirked at him. Oh god, he hated him now.

 

  Luke remained silent for the whole walk to their dorm. Ashton unlocked the door before handing him the duplicate key. “Your luggage should be over there.”

 

  He cringed at how plain and small the bed was. The room was too dull and boring. Ashton laughed at Luke’s frowning face, resolving to help the spoiled brat. “You don’t know to put on a mattress.” It’s a rhetorical statement.

 

  “Shut up! Of course I do, I’m not a fucking princess.” Luke snapped and threw a pillow at Ashton in which he successfully dodged.

 

  “If you say so, princess. I’ll be back before dinner. Don’t do anything stupid.” Ashton chuckled slightly before shifting into a warning look, fixing his glasses and headed off to somewhere.

 

  Luke grumbled, plugging the charger on the socket and turning on his laptop. He blasted his All Time Low playlist, groaning when he couldn’t find a wifi connection. He lay on the small and uncomfortable bed, wondering what his life could be like while he was staying here. He was hoping he could get out of here as soon as possible.

 


End file.
